Precipício
by Deidara-chan223
Summary: Estar sempre esperando alguem pode ser como estar na beira de um precipicio. Será que sasori vai cair nele?


Precipício.

O ruivo estava mais uma vez pensando com sigo mesmo sobre questões que ele não entendia. Era estranho pensar porque as pessoas em geral sempre sentem afeto por outras pessoas, porque a maioria dessas pessoas continua procurando sua alma gêmea ou então porque essas mesmas pessoas sempre estão à procura de um novo amor. Desde que tinha se tornado uma marionete ele não entendia muito os sentimentos alheios... E o que o deixava mais intrigado com sigo mesmo era porque ele não conseguia parar de pensar sobre isso. Sasori balançou a cabeça rapidamente como se estivesse tentando apagar um pensamento quando uma figura apareceu atrás da arvore sobre a qual ele estava e tapou seus olhos.

"Adivinha quem é?" Perguntou a voz que o ruivo conhecia muito bem;

"Para com isso Deidara. Você parece uma criança." Falou tirando as mãos que lhe cobriam o rosto .

"Sabe Danna, você também parece ser uma."

Sasori fez uma risada debochada e voltou a encarar o nada.

"Danna... Em que você esta pensando?"

O ruivo decidiu apenas não responder e o loiro então abaixou a cabeça e se virou para o outro lado.

Deidara agora olhava curiosamente para o céu.

"Se você tem tanta duvida assim sobre isso Danna. Você devia olhar para o que esta próximo de você." O loiro se levantou e foi se sentar do outro lado da arvore.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" Sasori se questionava novamente "olhar para o que esta próximo de mim? ".

Sasori odiava mais do que tudo quando ele mesmo tinha que esperar por uma resposta interior. Os olhos castanhos claros do ruivo agora se fechavam lentamente. Ele encostou-se à madeira fria da arvore. Estar sempre esperando por sua metade é como estar na beira de um precipício... Esperando que na hora em que você finalmente decida pular, quando tudo estiver prestes a acabar, alguém finalmente chegue e te impressa de fazer isso. Inútil. Pensou novamente consigo mesmo. Ele continuava encostado na arvore de olhos fechados quando sentiu uma mão quente tocando a sua. Subitamente um mar de sensações se misturaram em seu corpo. O sabor do medo, duvida, afeto e ate desejo o invadiram de uma única vez, apenas em um toque de mãos. Incrivelmente o ruivo não teve a intenção de tirar a sua, ao contratrio, abriu lentamente os olhos e o que viu foi outro par de olhos. Azuis. Os olhos que o faziam ficar estranhamente hipnotizado.

"Entende agora?" A voz do loiro o fez emergir do mar de sensações em que ele quase se afogara .

"Entender o que?" Disfarçou.

"O que você sente quando eu toco sua mão?"

"N-nada..." Falou com a voz rouca.

"Vamos Danna... Eu sei que sente o mesmo que eu." O loiro agora segurava a outra mão do ruivo fazendo-o corar.

"Deidara o que é amar para você?" O ruivo decidiu perguntar sentindo suas bochechas ficarem cada vez mais vermelhas.

Foi a vez de Deidara não responder.

"Me responda Deidara, por favor...o que é realmente amar para você?" Sasori agora apertava as mãos do loiro.

Os lábios do loiro vacilaram um pouco fazendo com que sasori ficasse ainda mais impaciente.

"Danna...o amor é para mim o sentimento mais forte do mundo...aquele que nos faz sonhar, mudar, e ainda mais... O amor é um conflito entre nossos reflexos e nossas reflexões... eu acho Danna – Deidara agora olhava fixamente os olhos do ruivo- que o amor é o que eu sinto por você."

O ruivo ficou parado por alguns segundos...agora ele sentia todas aquelas sensações o engolirem novamente...estava se afogando lentamente... sentia-se na beira de um num precipício...e se tivesse uma hora para pular ela era exatamente aquela.

"Deidara...por você eu esperaria eternamente..."

Os lábios dos dois já haviam se tocado...aos poucos ele ia voltando para a superfície...a medida que o beijo continuava todas as sensações se misturavam num doce sabor viciante. Agora suas duvidas pareciam sumir. Seus lábios se separam lentamente.

"Danna..." Deidara encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Sasori.

"Não me peça para explicar- "

"Não é isso...é que eu quero que esse momento seja eterno" Disse tomando novamente os lábios do ruivo para si.

Eterno era uma palavra que Sasori realmente nunca teria pensado em ouvir da boca do loiro.

Leves gotas começaram a cair sobre os dois corpos abraçados embaixo da arvore. Eles pareciam não se importar com a chuva. Não agora.


End file.
